Copypaste
Copypaste, known as Copyliace in the Japanese version, is the self-proclaimed most powerful member in the Seven Sages. He is capable of illegally copying (only to old ROM cartridges) and his intelligence is below average. Profile Appearance Copypaste is a large robot that is mostly orange and green in color. His shoulders have two drill like formations sticking out at the top while on the front of him he has two ROM cartridge looking blocks that are blue and red in color. He is also accompanied by six sets of wheels, three on each side, that have sharp golden points jetting out from the middle. Personality Before his defeat by Neptune, Noire, and Plutia, Copypaste has a very belligerent persona. He never really cares to listen to what his allies have to because all he's interested in is causing destruction and copying. He is shown to be very unintelligent and with a one-track mind. After being repaired, his personality becomes optimistic and cheerful. He never fails to encourage his allies and tells everyone they should believe in themselves. Relationships Main Article: Copypaste/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Neptune and the others first bump into Copypaste destroying a factory in Lastation alongside Pirachu. When they are caught, Pirachu makes him read something that tells the goddesses that White Heart was just a distraction so that they could come and ruin the factory. This causes Noire to believe that Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee is working alongside the Seven Sages even though Neptune thinks otherwise. Copypaste then battles the CPUs, only to be defeated. After his defeat, he is severely damaged and taken back for repairs by Anonydeath who not only repairs him but gives him a new, cheerful personality as well. He and Arfoire eventually end up going to Leanbox to destroy another factory during the events of when Nepgear regains her goddess power thanks to Vert giving her a CPU Memory. When the goddesses arrive and see that the source of mayhem are Copypaste and Arfoire they waste no time in initiating attack. The entire time this is happening, Arfoire is extremely annoyed by his new personality and constantly tells him to shut up. Copypaste appears for a third time in Lowee, causing immense damage to her Basilicom and then going to work in a mine nearby where he makes friends with the workers there. When Blanc, Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear arrive, Blanc is beyond pissed and still fights Copypaste despite her mine workers defending him saying that he was a good guy. The ensuing battle causes him to be destroyed for a second time and the mine workers become upset with Blanc. After the battle, Blanc decides to repair Copypaste again, using cheap material so that he can be destroyed again if he goes on a rampage. In the true end of the game, Copypaste stays at Lowee's Basilicom serving tea for Blanc. The other Blanc, who is visiting, speaks with her Ultra Dimension counterpart. Copypaste serves tea for both the Blancs and allows Rom and Ram to take rides on him. When the two CPU Candidates ask Copypaste to dance, he starts doing so, only for both the Blancs to yell at him; the Ultra Dimension Blanc telling him not to smash the wall again while the Hyper Dimension one telling him not to scare her sisters. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Copypaste's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Quotes Main Article: Copypaste/Quotes Trivia *Prior to the the release of Victory in Japan, fans misread his Japanese name as "Copyerase". However, the katakana of that name would be コピイレース (Kopi'irēsu). You read the true katakana (コピリーエース) as Kopirīēsu (Copyliace). Navigation Category:Copypaste Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seven Sages members Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters